Finding Sabo!
by gabrielsangel23
Summary: Ace and Luffy go on a hunt for their missing brother determined to find their brother and be reunited as the ASL. The Whitebeard pirates are on the hunt for the two running brats as well determined to meet the brat that caught Shanks attention and possibly get a new brother. Sabo can't get rid of the panic and fear constantly running threw him as all he can remember is fire.
1. Chapter 1

Ace stood next to Dogra by the docks. He stood in shock seeing his other sworn brother making his way out to sea. The freckled boy's eyes widened in fear and anger as Sabo's ship was blown up.

"Sabo! Get out of there! Move it!" Aces voice couldn't reach the blonde of the sound of the flames. The second blast caused the ship to explode in fragments of pieces.

Ace couldn't believe his eyes. Sabo had just be blown up. He fell to his knees and screamed in despair. He couldn't deny that Sabo was dead, he had seen it with his very own eyes.

"SABO!"

There was no reply from his blonde brother. Ace got closer to the docks looking through the wreckage. His eyes landed on a body floating hidden by smoke and debris. Ace watched his brother disappear from site. He had vanished but Ace knew he had seen him.

'Sabo could still be alive! But where is he? I know I saw him. Sabo!' Ace was desperate to get some kind of sign his brother was still alive. The freckled boy noticed a cloaked figure walking away on the coast.

Ace didn't wait he stood taking off after the cloaked figure. Ace pushed himself faster when he noticed something wrapped in the man's arms. 'That's Sabo! It has to be Sabo!'

Just like before the two disappeared right from in front of him. Ace fell to his knees where the two stood. "SABO! NO GIVE HIM BACK! GIVE SABO BACK!" No one could hear the boys screams because the two were already long gone.

Ace stood determined. He turned making his way back to Dadan's hut. He wasn't going to let some stranger come in and steal his brother away from him! He'd be damned if he let Sabo be taken!

The raven slammed the door open in anger. Luffy was crying loudly screaming Sabo's name. Ace walked over to him and shocking everyone pulled Luffy into his arms.

"Shut up! Sabo's not dead! Dogra's wrong I was there Sabo's not dead!" Luffy slowly stopped his crying staring at Ace confused and with hope in his eyes.

"S-Sabo's not dead? Where's Sabo? Ace!"

Ace's eyes darkened glaring out the window. "Luffy listen to me, someone stole Sabo, and I saw it with my own eyes. Sabo's ship was shot down and he was unconscious when the person stole him."

Luffy stopped his crying and looked at Ace seriously. "We're going after him right? It's Sabo! We have to go save Sabo!" Ace nodded standing up.

"Don't worry Luffy we're going to save our brother no matter what! Someone stole Sabo and we're going to get him back no matter how long it takes!" Luffy nodded just as serious to get their brother back.

Dadan and the bandits stared at the two boys. They all were thinking that the boys were in denial and grieving not wanting to believe the truth.

The two boys turned to the door. Ace didn't look back at them as he spoke. "Me and Luffy are leaving as soon as possible, every second we wait is a second longer something could be happening to Sabo! We're leaving and we're going to find Sabo then sail out on our own together!"

The two ravens didn't give the bandits a chance to speak before they ran out of the hut heading for the forest.  
-(Break)-

A blonde laid in a hospital bed covered in bandages. He groaned opening his eyes and screamed seeing a giant head in front of him. The man backed up looking apologetic. "Sorry I didn't mean to frighten you."

The blonde didn't say anything just watched the man. He looked around the room noticing all the people. "W-Where am I? W-Who am I?"

The crew all looked shocked at the questions. A man walked forward standing at his side. "Do you not remember anything boy?" Sabo shook his head confused and slightly panicked.

The man sighed. "My name is Dragon and I'm the leader of the revolutionary army, all I know about you is you're a noble from the Goa kingdom and your name is Sabo."

The blonde now known as Sabo blinked confused. The big headed okama sighed. "Ve should probably take him back home to his parents Dragon."

Sabo looked at them in fear and screamed. "No! Please don't take me back there! I don't know why but please just don't take me back there!" The group were shocked at the boy's outburst.

Dragon placed a calming hand on the boys shoulder to try and calm him down. "Don't worry boy we won't take you back there, you can stay here with us and join the revolutionary army until you either choose a different path or remember who you used to be."

Sabo smiled brightly nodding at the man. Soon the room cleared leaving the boy to himself. He sighed grabbing his chest. 'It feels weird, I feel like I'm forgetting something really important, my chest hurts.'

Sabo laid his head back on the pillow sighing deeply. He couldn't lose the feeling that he was missing something. He felt like guilt piercing his chest but closed his eyes deciding to try and sleep the feelings off.  
-(Break)-

A giant ship with the figure head of a whale docked on a small island in east blue. Windmill village. Two people stood at the front of the ship looking out over the village.

"So this is where that idiot Shanks came, yoi." A blonde stood next to a brunette with a pompadour. The other snickered looking over the village.

"Yeah I'm surprised pops wanted to come here, just to meet a brat who peeked Shanks interest." The two jumped off the ship heading for the small bar in the center of the town.

The blonde sighed. "Well we should hurry and get this over with, find the brat, then get back to the Moby, yoi."

The brunette rolled his eyes at his blonde companion. "You make it sound so easy, we're practically becoming kidnappers now!" The blonde ignored him and the two stopped in front of the bar.

* * *

Hello lovely readers! This is a new story I thought of and something I think is completely original! I've read many stories with the ASL and I don't think there's ever been one where Ace and Luffy go on a hunt for their missing brother so here it is. Sorry for the short chapters I promise they will get longer as I go!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own One Piece but I do own this plot!

* * *

The two pirates walked into the empty bar. The bar maid, Makino, smiled at them. "Hello how can I help you?"

The blonde stepped forward smiling gently. "My names Marco and I'm the first division commander of the Whitebeard pirates, my captain's looking for someone and we were wondering if you could help us with finding him, yoi."

Makino smiled pleasantly and nodded. "I might know something who are you looking for?"

The brunette stepped up next. "We're looking for someone with a straw hat, he would have to be someone who knows red haired Shanks." Marco noticed the tightening of the woman's lips.

Makino tensed up but kept her smile up. "Oh and what are you wanting from this person if you don't mind me asking."

Thatch, the brunette, glanced to his brother. "Well our captain wants to meet the person who took Shanks arm so he requested us to come and find the guy. So do you know anything?"

The green haired woman looked the mover hesitantly. "I do know something but I'm going to have to refuse to tell you I won't let some pirates come in here and try to hurt my boy!"

The woman quickly turned hostile glaring at the two. Marco raised his hands to try and calm the woman. "Don't worry miss we don't want to hurt him! We only wanted to see the person who took Shanks arm, yoi."

"You story is also wrong, Luffy didn't take the kind captains arm, Shanks saved Luffy from the lord of the coast and it took his arm now I'm warning you Luffy is only seven years old and if something happens to him I'll be sure to inform Shanks and his grandfather!"

Thatch and Marco were shocked to learn the one their looking for was only seven. Thatch shook his head. "No need to worry miss we aren't those kinds of pirates."

Makino nodded then sighed. "The boy lives up in the mountain with a group of bandits, but be careful he has two very protective older brothers so you'll have to get through them if you want Luffy."

Marco and Thatch nodded leaving the woman and bar as they made their way towards the mountains.

Thatch whistled shaking his head. "That's insane! I can't believe red haired Shanks gave up his arm for a kid! I never knew he was so like a hero." Marco rolled his eyes at his brother as the two made their way up the hill.  
-(Break)-

Ace shoved a bunch of meat into a bag grabbing only a few changes of clothes and his trusty pipe. Luffy had a small bag with him as well. "Did you get everything you need Lu?"

Luffy nodded grinning and looking determined. "We're going to go and save Sabo right?" Ace nodded also grinning.

"Come on we need to get to windmill village and find us a boat to take. I'm not sure where we should start." Luffy nodded following behind his freckled brother as they made their way through the woods.

Luffy was grinning as he followed his brother. "Hmm do you know what the guy who took Sabo looked like?" Ace glanced at his younger brother slightly shocked. He wasn't expecting Luffy to say something smart.

Ace nodded. "Yeah that's where we'll start, we'll go to the Next Island and question people about a man who looks like him and see where to go from there."

The two boys passed two men making their way into the forest. Neither group looked at each other before moving on. Ace and Luffy walked into Makino's bar.

She looked up and smiled slightly. "Oh hello boys what are you doing here so early and with so much stuff?"

Ace looked at her seriously. "Sabo tried setting out to sea and got blown up but some man tried stealing him so we're going to get our brother back! We wanted to stop here and let you know."

Makino gasped in shock. "You boys are too young to be going out to sea on your own right now!"

The freckled boy shook his head eyes glaring at nothing. "We're going no matter what! He's our brother!" Luffy looked just as determined as Ace.

Makino looked down at them sternly and shook her head. "I'm sorry boys but this is something you should leave to the adults, I'm not letting you both go now you stay right here as I call Garp."

The woman turned heading into the back room. Ace grabbed Luffy's wrist running out the door. Luffy frowned but didn't question his brother as the two made their way to the docks.

A small ship sat there and the boys took their chance. Ace cut the ropes loose and pushed away from the dock. They could see a bigger ship in the distance but didn't care.

Makino came running out of the bar and to the docks. "Boys! Get back here right now! It's too dangerous for you both to go out to sea! Come back right now!"

Luffy shook his head calling out. "We're sorry Makino! But we have to save Sabo he's our brother! He'd do the same for us! Besides we're brothers! Shihihi." Luffy waved to her and they slowly lost sight of the island.

Ace sighed pulling out a map. "Oi Lu be careful and make sure you don't fall over I'm not jumping in to save you!" Luffy snickered looking over the edge of their small boat.

"Ne, Ne Ace isn't this fun? We're like real pirates now!"

Ace smiled lightly nodding. "All we need now is to get Sabo back then we'll find a place to train and set out when we're older, together!" Luffy cheered jumping up and rocking the boat.

"Ah you idiot stop jumping around!" Ace hit the boy on the head glaring. Luffy pouted holding his sore head.

The both looked out to the sea determined to find their brother and make their dreams come true.

-(break)-

Sabo tossed and turned in bed sweating. "N-No Ace, Luffy no I have…have to…fire..NO!" Sabo shot up panting looking around eyes wild and frantic.

He shook his head holding a hand to his forehead. 'What was that? All I can remember is fire, something about a fire.'

The door was thrown open by the okama Ivankov there was an orange haired girl trailing behind him. The girl looked at him curiously. "Are you alright?" Sabo sighed nodding and smiling warily.

"Uh yeah just, just a bad dream I guess, um who are you?" The girl looked him over and smiled lightly.

"My names Koala I just joined a while ago so what happened to you?" She questioned him hesitantly.

Sabo looked down at his hand. 'Damn it that feelings back again, the fear and panic like I'm forgetting something really important, damn it! What is it?' He sighed deeply completely ignoring the girl's question.

'Just who the hell am I?'


	3. Chapter 3

Hello readers! I do not own One Piece but I do own this plot!

Reviewers:

Axxit: Thank you! Your my first reviewer and I'm really glad you like my story so far! I hope I don't disappoint!

ChocoholicDiabetic1412: Thank you! I love ASL Whitebeard stories as well. I thought it would be kind of cool to have a story with Ace and Luffy looking for Sabo along with the Whitebeard pirates looking for them. It sure will be a crazy adventure J

Lostdog200: Thank you! I'm glad you like my story!

Orionthranduilion: Thank you for reading! I'm glad you like my story!

Guest: I'll definitely try and make my chapters longer its one thing I'm bad at. I don't know what could be missing but if you think of anything I'm all ears. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

* * *

"Ace! Ace wake up! Ace there's an island!" The freckled boy shot up alarmed at hearing his brother yelling. He looked around frantic for the enemy but calmed when he noticed nothing was wrong.

Ace sighed lowering his pipe. He walked over to Luffy looking at where the younger raven was pointing excitedly. There really was an island up ahead.

It was a small island with a small village and one big mansion. Ace nodded going to grab the paddles. "Alright Lu grab a paddle we're going to stop there!"

Luffy cheered rushing to help his older brother. The two paddle up to the side of the island

"Halt pirates! I am the great captain Usopp! I have 8,000 men under my command if you know what's good for you, you'll leave the island immediately!" Ace scowled into the bushes and Luffy looked up with stars in his eyes.

The freckled boy scuffed grabbing Luffy's wrist. "Come on Lu we don't have time to mess around with kids we need to get to the village." Luffy nodded becoming serious.

A young boy with a long nose jumped out of the bushes pointing his sling shot at them. "I I am the great captain U-Usopp! I to-told you to stop!"

Ace looked at the boy with one of his coldest glares. "If you're pointing that thing at me then you better be prepared to give your life! I'm not messing around and I don't have time for little threats."

The boy fell back on his butt in fear. Ace walked on and Luffy knelt down grinning. "Shihihi! You made Ace mad you pretty stupid, well see ya around Usopp!"

Luffy turned running after Ace. Usopp stared at the two in shock as he watched them walk away.

Ace sighed walking into a bar. He sat at the counter with Luffy next to him. "Hey lady I'm looking for someone he had long black hair, really tan, tribal like tattoo's on his face, and is fairly tall, walks around in a cloak."

The barmaid looked at him in shock and slight fear. She looked around before leaning forward. "What are two little boys like you doing looking for that man?"

Ace eyes sparked with hope. "So you do know him! Please tell me who he is! He took someone from me and we need to get him back!"

The woman looked conflicted before sighing. "That man is the world's worst criminal, his name is Dragon and he's the leader of the revolutionary army if your friend was taken by this man then their probably already dead."

"Sabo's not dead!" Ace and Luffy both glared at the woman in front of them. She flinched turning away from the harsh glares on their face.

Ace stood up. "Come on Lu let's go hunt a little then we'll set sail and try to find some place with better information." Luffy nodded looking upset about the thought of Sabo being dead.

"Oi! If you're both looking for someone like that I might know what could help you find him!" They looked to the side seeing the lying boy.

Usopp grinned at the two. "You're looking for the world's worst criminal what better place to look for information than at a military base or on a marine ship, I bet they'd have lots of information on him."

Luffy cheered loudly his giant grin back on his face. "You hear that Ace? We just need to find some marines and we can go find Sabo!" Ace nodded but was frowning deep in thought.

'It won't be easy to steal from the marines and I doubt lower ranking marines would have much on someone like Dragon so it makes the risk even greater.' Ace glanced at his younger brother before making up his mind.

"We're not going to confront any marines." Luffy looked over pouting and looking angry.

"Why the hell not? It's the quickest way to get to Sabo!" Ace shook his head looking at his brother seriously.

"It's too dangerous Luffy, I want to get Sabo back just as badly as you but we have to use our heads a little! I promised Sabo I'd protect you, you're our little brother if something happened to you I'd never be able to face Sabo again."

Luffy stilled was pouting but nodded in understanding deciding to go along with his older brother. The two headed into the forest to do hunting so they could quickly leave the island.  
-(Break)-

The two commander were annoyed. They felt like they were playing fuck with the pirates. Thatch huffed glaring at nothing. "First the barmaid told us to go up to the mountain then the bandits tell us to go to the bar I seriously think their messing with us!"

Marco sighed at his brother's angry outburst. The trek from the two places wasn't easy and they were both hungry and tired. "We might have just missed them remember those brats we passed on the way up, yoi?"

Thatch nodded faintly remembering passing some brats. "Well one of them had a straw hat on that look an awful lot like Shanks straw hat." Thatch groaned again running a hand over his face.

The two commander made it back to the bar shortly. Makino was talking to someone on the phone worriedly. "I tried to stop them Garp-san but they ran off while I had my backed turned! What are we going to do? Two little boys can't survive on the seas alone!"

Makino had tears in her eyes and she clutched the phone. She nodded before silently hanging the phone up. She turned and gasped seeing the two pirates. "O-Oh w-were you able to meet Luffy?"

Marco shook his head. "No the bandits said the boy had taken off with another boy named Ace, yoi

Makino sobbed hearing the names. Thatch looked worried. "What's wrong miss? Did something happen to the two boys?"

The barmaid nodded wiping her tears away. "Their brother was in an accident and they swear he was stolen from the debris and wanted to go looking for him, I told them they couldn't and was going to call their grandpa but when I came back they were gone, I ran down to the docks and they had already started setting sail! Their only seven and ten there's no way they can survive on the seas alone!"

The two commander were in shock. Those two were brave enough to go out on the sea alone just to save their brother who could possibly be dead. Thatch looked over to his brother and noticed they were both thinking along the same lines.

"Miss Makino you don't need to worry the Whitebeard pirates will get the brats and bring them home safely, yoi." Makino looked up shocked at the blonde pirate. She had only ever met one pirate like them and that was Shanks.

She wiped her tears and bowed. "Please! Bring my boys home safely I'm begging you Whitebeard pirates!" Thatch grinned and Marco nodded determined they both turned to the door planning on leaving immediately.

Thatch and Marco both felt their brow twitch in annoyance. "Oi Marco those brats…they stole our boat."

Marco nodded just as annoyed. "Yeah it seems they did, yoi." They were both silent before Thatch screamed in flopping on his back.

Marco slowly turned into his phoenix form and took off into the air leaving the other commander behind. He slowly landed on the deck of the Moby in front of his father's chair.

Whitebeard raised a brow at his first son. "Marco what's going on? Where's your brother and the brat?"

The blonde first division commander sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "Well the brat took off with another brat to go on a wild goose chase to save their brother who was supposedly kidnapped, I told their guardian Makino that we would go get them back and bring them home safely and the brats stole our boat."

Whitebeard had amusement shinning in his old eyes. "Gurarara! What cheeky brats! Alright someone go get your brother and make preparations to set sail we're going to save those brats."

The crew did as told a few grabbing another boat to go get Thatch. "My son do you have any idea where they might have went?"

The phoenix sighed shaking his head. "The only thing I can think of since their so young they probably went to the closest island to here so we could try there first and see if they landed there or not."

Whitebeard nodding. "Set sail for Syrup village! We have brats to bring home!"

-(Break)-

Sabo sat in front of a desk looking through a book on navigation. Koala walked in with a tray of food. "Here Sabo! You need to eat or you'll never get better!" She placed the food down in front of him.

Sabo smiled nodding to her. "Thank you, um Koala where are we right now?" The girl looked up happily at finally being addressed.

"Well we're at the headquarters for the revolutionary army! It's in Baltigo on the grand line! This is where all the new recruit go and get trained before becoming full fledge members."

The blonde nodded taking in the information. Koala looked at what he was reading and smiled widely pointing at one of the maps. "Oh that's Raftel where the One Piece is supposed to be right?"

Sabo stared at the island before clutching his head in pain.

" _I'm gonna be king of pirates! Shihihi!"_

Sabo shook his head furrowing his brows. 'What was that? It wasn't my voice then maybe someone I knew…King of the pirates huh?'


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own One Piece but I do Own this plot.

* * *

Ace and Luffy grinned triumphantly, their little boat was half full of food. It should be enough to get them to the next island. Ace sighed looking around. "Alright Lu I'm gonna go swipe some money and water you wait here for me and Do. Not. Move!"

Luffy grinned nodding and waving as his brother made his way back into town. The young raven looked around curiously now bored. His eyes widened we he noticed a giant ship heading towards the island.

"Whoa! That ship is huge! I wonder if their good pirates like Shanks or bad pirates like Bluejam." The boy walked towards the edge of the water staring at the ship.

A thud sounded behind him causing the boy to turn around quickly. A tall muscular blonde stood there. "Are you Luffy, yoi?"

Luffy nodded grinning. "Yep! Who are you pineapple head?"

The man felt his eye twitch in annoyance at the boy. "My names Marco! I'm a Whitebeard pirate and I'm here to bring you back home to Makino, she's very worried about you, yoi."

Luffy frowned getting into a fighting stance. "No way! I won't go back until I find Sabo!"

Marco sighed before easily picking the boy up and throwing him over his shoulder. "Come on kid don't make this more difficult than it has to be, yoi."

Luffy struggled trying to break free of the man's grip. He looked up and his eyes connect with Ace's steely gray ones. Ace raised a finger to his lips so the boy didn't call out to him.

The freckled boy pushed a button and one of Usopps traps shot fire crackers at the man. Marco was shocked but easily dodged all of them. Ace used the man's distractions and ran forward taking his pipe and hitting the stranger right where it hurts the most.

Marco's eyes widened and he screamed falling to the ground holding his junk. Tears brimmed the corner of his eyes as he watched another brat pull the younger one away.

Marco was in too much pain to move. Ace glared at him darkly. "I don't know why you wanted Luffy but you better leave us alone and stay away from my brother pineapple!"

Ace quickly pushed off and rowed them away from the island. Marco could only watch them sail away. In too much pain to even attempt to move. 'Those damn brat I swear when I get my hands on that freckled one.'

About thirty minutes later Izo, Haruta, and Thatch pulled up on shore. Thatch looked at Marco before bursting into laughter. Izo ran forward looking worried. "Oi Marco what happened? Are you okay?"

Marco glared at the fourth division commander before looking to his other brother. "No I'm not okay! I was just hit in the nuts with a metal pipe! I will never be okay, yoi!"

It took a moment for the words to sink in before Izo and Haruta were trying to hide their laughter. Thatch now looked sympathetic. "Man that had to hurt, I feel for ya brother."

After a few more minutes Marco was finally able to stand up. He groaned transforming. "Come on we need to keep a trail on the brats, yoi!"

The other's got into their boats grumbling about having to paddle all the way back. Marco rolled his eyes taking off for the ship.

He landed but tensed in pain. Whitebeard looked at him curiously. "What's wrong son?"

The blonde shook his head sighing. "Nothing, anyways the brats were on the island but they managed to get away, what should we do pops, yoi?"

Whitebeard looked thoughtful. "I want you to go back into the village and find out what the boys were looking for. I'm sure their looking for someone but who is the question."

Marco nodded before transforming again and taking off. The Moby Dick slowly started to sail away heading for the direction the two brats were last seen going towards.

Marco landed in the middle of the village and looked around. He went into the only bar in town going to the barmaid. "Hello miss I'm looking for two young boys one wearing a straw hat the other has freckles both ravens have you seen them recently, yoi?"

The woman looked over hesitant but nodded slowly. "They came into my bar earlier, the older one was asking about Dragon the revolutionary, wanting to know where the man was and all kinds of other things, why you interested?"

The blonde was left extremely confused. "I'm trying to find them to bring them home to their mother, she's very worried about them. Did they say anything else?"

The barmaid nodded biting her lip. "They said they were looking for their friend and when I said the boy was probably dead they screamed saying Sabo wasn't dead."

Marco smiled nodding. "Thank you for your help ma'am." He went outside and quickly transformed heading for the Moby Dick.

He landed once again in front of his pops. Whitebeard looked curious. "What did you find out my son?"

The blonde looked confused as he told the older man. "Well their looking for Dragon the revolutionary, yoi." Everyone looked at him confused and shocked.

Thatch stepped forward worried. "What would two little kids want with Dragon the revolutionary? He's the worse criminal! It doesn't make any sense! Their supposed to be looking for their brother right? No way did Dragon steal a kid!"

The others seemed to be agreeing with their hyper brother. Whitebeard looked to be deep in thought over something. "Hm it might actually be possible Dragon did take the boy, but if he did then he didn't know the boy was much loved and had two very worried brothers."

Marco sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "So what should we do pops, yoi?"

Whitebeard looked thoughtful before chuckling. "Gurara. Let's find the brats then we'll take them to find their brother! Baltigo is their home base and it's in the grand line those two brats may be able to survive the east blue but they wouldn't last a day in the grand line."  
-(Break)-

Sabo sighed laying down another navigation book. He looked over when the door opened. Dragon walked in with an unreadable look on his face.

Sabo looked at the man. "Ne Dragon-san are you sure there wasn't anyone back on Dawn Island that I might have known? I know I didn't like my parents, I don't know how I know I just do I can feel it! But there's this feeling of guilt like I left something or someone very important back there!"

Dragon looked thoughtful. "When I first met you, you were trying to get into the gray terminal you said something about needing to warn someone, you mentioned how much you hated the nobles and how bad it smelled in high town. I do not know if you had anyone else there for you but I'm sure you'll remember soon if you did."

Sabo sighed nodding still not feeling any better. He felt panicked and worried like he needed to find something. What it was he didn't know but it was something?

Dragon cleared his throat. "I know you aren't feeling the greatest but what would you say to sparring a little? If you're going to be a revolutionary we'll train you to fight."

The blonde smiled liking the idea. Sabo nodded eager to do something other than read. "Yeah! I want to learn to fight! I want to get stronger, strong enough so I'll never lose anyone ever again!"

Sabo frowned not knowing where that thought came from. 'Did I lose someone important to me before?'


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own One Piece but I do own this plot!

* * *

Ace sat in front of Luffy with his arms crossed. "Luffy what did that guy want from you? That man is dangerous! He's a Whitebeard pirates, what did you do to him?"

Luffy frowned trying to remember if he ever did anything to the pineapple. He looked to Ace horrified. "Ace! I killed his family! I'm a murderer!" Luffy was sobbing now.

The freckled boy looked confused. He was pretty sure Luffy couldn't kill anyone. "What are you talking about Lu?"

The younger raven sniffled looking at Ace. "The other night I ate a pineapple! It must have been his brother! Ace how could I kill someone's brother!"

Ace felt his eye twitch at how utterly stupid the younger boy was. "Luffy that's ridiculous, a fruit is not his family. Ugh talking to you gives me a headache sometimes."

Luffy stopped crying and nodded happy again. "Ne Ace where are we going now?"

The freckled boy looked down at the map slightly confused. "Well I think we're heading to that cocoyashi village. We'll ask around and find out where that Dragon bastard is keeping Sabo."

-(Break)-

Marco didn't know why but he felt extremely annoyed. 'I bet those brats are talking about me, yoi.'

The phoenix looked up when Whitebeard cleared his throat. The old man sighed looking out at the ocean. "Those two brats must be something to go out to sea and try to save their brother."

Marco nodded. "There aren't many kids their age who would do something as reckless as this, the boy must be very important to them, yoi."

Whitebeard nodded thinking silently. "It must be hard for them, being without their brother for so long, not knowing what's happening to him. I couldn't imagine what it would feel like to lose someone precious to you at that age."

Thatch came over grinning. "Stop worrying pops! We'll find those two brats and then we'll find their brother as soon as possible! Everything will work out great!"

The two seemed to relax at the cooks words. Whitebeard nodded. "Your right my son! It does no good worrying right now, we will find those brats and reunite them!"  
-(Break)-

Sabo peaked around a crate. He was on a giant ship off the coast of Baltigo. The blonde had snuck on wanting to see the giant ship up close. Sabo grinned standing by the railing.

The blonde looked out at the ocean happily. He felt calm when he was staring at the ocean. Sabo was brought out of his calm when he heard footsteps and loud voices.

Sabo panicked looking around and jumped behind another crate. He cursed his dumb luck for letting curiosity get the best of him. Sabo waited patiently hoping the people would leave quickly.

Sabo's eyes widened when he felt the ship rock. 'Shit! Are they setting sail?' The blonde was now extremely panicking. He felt the ship moving away from the coast and once again cursed his crappy luck.

The blonde decided it was time to come out of hiding. He stood and immediately everyone's eyes were on him. "SABO!?"

The blonde looked over shocked seeing Ivankov. "Iva-san? What are you doing on this ship?"

The big headed revolutionary sighed walking over to the boy. "This ship is taking me back home to my island after making a stop with one of the Whitebeard ships, what are you doing on board Sabo boy?"

Sabo rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I got curious and wanted to see the ship up close and well then it started to set sail." Sabo laughed embarrassed about his mess up.

Ivankov shook his head. "Vell I'm sure Dragon-san won't mind you coming along, I'll have to go call him first and let him know your safe and with me."

Sabo nodded gratefully. He was honestly excited about sailing out on the sea. He felt free on the sea.

-(Break)-

Ace shook Luffy awake when he felt the boat stop moving. They had made it to cocoyashi village. The freckled boy was slightly shocked the place looked like a war zone.

Luffy opened his eyes blinking away the sleep. "Ace where are we? Why does the place seem so destroyed?"

Ace shook his head and got off the boat along with Luffy who trailed behind him. They made their way into the village. Ace noticed people shutting their windows or hiding.

'What's going on here? Everyone seems terrified, the destruction is new too. What's happened here?' Ace saw a young girl running towards a path in the woods.

He narrowed his eyes. "Come on Lu!" Ace took off running into the woods following after the orange haired girl. Luffy took off after Ace trying to keep up.

The two boys stopped hiding in a tangerine bush. Ace peeked out and his eyes narrowed seeing a group of fish men and a woman with purple hair stood in front of them.

She had a gun in her hand. One of her arms was bleeding and she looked slightly beaten up. The orange haired girl was behind her with a blue haired girl. Both of them were crying loudly.

The shark fish man laughed pointing his gun at the woman. "Nami! Nojiko! I love you both!" Both girls screamed when they heard the gun go off.

Ace's eyes widened in shock seeing who stood in front of the woman. Luffy grinned shooting the bullet back at the shark man. Hitting him in the shoulder. Luffy snickered standing in front of the woman.

"Bellemere!" Both girls rushed to her hugging her and crying. The woman was in shock staring at the boy in front of her.

"Luffy you idiot!" Ace hit him over the head in anger. Luffy pouted clutching his head in pain.

The shark man glared holding his gun wound. "You little human brats! Where the hell did you come from? Who do you belong to?"

Ace and Luffy turned their eyes to the man. Ace stepped in front of his younger brother. "We don't belong to anyone long nose!"

Ace looked back to the three girls and glared. "What the hell are you waiting for idiots? Hurry up and get out of here while you can."

Bellemere glared shaking her head. "I can't leave two little kids here by themselves. Especially with Arlong."

Ace glared at the woman. "Me and Luffy can take care of ourselves! Just hurry up and get out of here! We can't fight and protect three woman as well."

Bellemere looked really hesitant before scooping the two girls up and running. Ace sighed in relief and Luffy grinned at the group of fish men.

Arlong glared at the two boys. "That was a stupid move boys I'm going to kill the both of you!" Ace tensed knowing him and Luffy were no match for these fish men.

"ARLONG! Stop right there!" Everything seemed to get tense and the group all turned around. A big fish man stood. He was blue and huge. He had sharp teeth as well.

Arlong narrowed his eyes at the new person. "Jinbei, what are you doing here?"

Jinbei glared walking forward. "I've come here to stop you. I won't let you terrorize innocent humans, I won't let you become just like them. Leave this island immediately or I'll make you leave."

Everything was quiet and tense. Arlong and Jinbei were silently assessing each other. Arlong seemed to know he was no match for the warlord. He sneered at the fish man.

"Sympathizing with the human now jinbei? How much lower can you fall? They're an inferior species!" Arlong kept ranting about humans and fish men but steadily made his way away from the village.

The other fish men following behind their leader. Jinbei watched them leave before turning to the two boys. "Who are you two?"

Ace glared not trusting the new comer. Luffy grinned happily knowing this person was good. "I'm Luffy! This is my big brother Ace!"

The freckled boy glared at his younger brother annoyed. "You're not supposed to tell him that idiot!"

Jinbei watched the two kids amused. The younger one was an idiot and the older a hot head. 'Pops would love these two.'


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own One Piece but I do own this plot!

* * *

Ace and Luffy were engulfed in a giant hug. Ace blushed and Luffy grinned. Bellemere held the two boys close to her. "You two are the most reckless boys I have ever met!"

Ace pulled away his face bright red. Nami and Nojiko both giggled at him causing him to go redder. "Shut up! And don't hug me!"

Bellemere chuckled at the boy's embarrassment. "So where did you two come from? I've never seen you in the village before."

Luffy was grinning happily. "We're from Dawn Island! We're looking for our brother he was taken by a Dragon!"

The group looked at him confused and doubtful. Ace sighed shaking his head. "What he means is we're looking for a man named Dragon, he's the leader of the revolutionaries."

Bellemere looked shocked. "What would two little boys want from a man like him?"

Ace glared darkly at the ground. "He took someone from us and we're going to get him back no matter what!"

Jinbei looked at the boys curiously. "If its Dragon your looking for then give up now, his main base is in Baltigo on the grand line, that place is too dangerous for kids like you."

Luffy glared shaking his head. "No way! He took Sabo! We're getting our brother back!"

Bellemere sighed before nodding. "Alright then it looks like we're going on a little adventure girls."

Ace looked at the woman in shocked before glaring. "Hell no! There's no way I'm sailing with three girls!"

Bellemere rolled her eyes before poking Ace on the forehead. "Sorry but that's the only way I'm allow you to go, you both saved my life so the least I can do is help you find your brother."

Nami squealed excitedly. "Yay! I'll be able to learn more about navigation! I'll get us to Baltigo in no time!"

Ace looked interested in that. "Wait you're a navigator?" Nami nodded smiling happily.

The raven was reluctant but even he knew they were going to need help. He couldn't protect Luffy by himself on the grand line. "Ugh fine."

The two younger girls rushed off to go back. Bellemere ruffled the boy's hair affectionately. "Well then I hope you boys don't mind a little more company."

The boys walked down to the docks with the three girls behind them. Ace stood in front of their dingy arms crossed. "Seems like we're not all going to fit."

Bellemere was shocked that the two boys had been sailing in a dingy. She shook her head amazed. "Come on grab your things we'll take my boat, it's bigger and will hold all of us comfortably."

Luffy cheered and grabbed some things following the woman. Bellemere led them to a bigger ship that had a sleeping quarters and a small kitchen. Ace whistled impressed with the ship.

Bellemere smiled as the kids all ran around getting comfortable. "Well then let's take off! To the grand line!" The four kids all cheered loudly as the small boat sailed away from the island.

-(Break)-

The Moby Dick docked at an island called cocoyashi village. Marco, Thatch, and Izo all got off heading into the town.

Marco looked around before noticing a familiar face. "Oi Jinbei, yoi!"

The blue fish man looked over shocked before smiling. "Marco-san! What are you doing here? Commanders Izo and Thatch as well."

Thatch grinned walking up to the fish man. "We're on a hunt for two little brats, one wears a straw hat and the other has freckles and a mean look on his face."

Jinbei nodded slightly surprised. "Those two brats just left, they're heading for the grand line, and an ex-marine is with them."

Thatch groaned in despair. "No! Now a marine's going to try and steal our brats! We have to hurry up and find the marine before he corrupts our new brothers!"

Marco rolled his eyes at his over dramatic brother. "You said an ex-marine? Do you know who it is, yoi?"

Jinbei nodded eyeing the commanders. "Bellemere and her two girls went with them. What does pops want with two brats?"

Izo sighed shaking his head. "Well we originally were after the straw hatted one because of his connection with red haired Shanks, but then we got wrapped into this goose chase!"

Marco sighed. "Pops wants to make the two brats his new sons and help them find their lost brother, yoi."

Jinbei nodded in understanding. "Well as I said you just missed them, I'm sure if you hurry up you could catch them at logue town."

Marco nodded his thanks and turned making his way back to the ship. He walked up to his pops. "Well we just missed the brats, they took off with an ex-marine named Bellemere and her two brats."

Whitebeard sighed. "These brats sure are good at evading people." Marco chuckled agreeing completely with his pops.

They both looked at the den den mushi as it started ringing. "Purpurpurpurpur."

Marco grabbed the snail. "Marco the phoenix first commander of the Whitebeard pirates, who the hell is this, yoi?"

"Marco! Give the snail to pops you both are never going to believe who we just found!" Marco looked at the snail confused.

He handed it over to the older pirate. Haruta was on the phone having split up with them to meet up with the revolutionaries. "What's going on son?"

"Pops I found the brother!"

The surrounding pirates were confused. "What are you talking about Haruta? What brother?"

There was an annoyed sound on the other end. "The two brat's brother! Sabo or whatever I found him! He was with the revolutionaries, I'm bringing him back to the ship now."

Whitebeard grinned happy their luck was starting to turn around. There was a loud crash on the other end. "What's going on?"

Haruta laughed nervously. "Well he's not being very cooperative so we had to tie him up to the mast."  
-(break)-

(Earlier)

Sabo could see a big ship coming towards them and his excitement started rising. He was going to be meeting some of the strongest pirates alive!

The ship pulled up alongside them and a brunette in a weird green outfit stood on the railing. "Hey Iva-san glad Dragon got pops message!"

The guy jumped onto their ship. Ivankov smiled. "Oh Haruta boy so old man Whitebeard sent you, vhat did the old man vant?"

Haruta turned serious. "Well it's kind of a long story so it'd be easier for me to talk to Dragon directly instead of having to tell it twice."

Haruta's attention went to the blonde boy. "Oh who's this? Since when does Dragon let the younger ones go out on missions?"

Ivankov sighed looking at Sabo. "This is our newest his name is Sabo, Dragon picked him up on an island in east blue."

Everything was silent for a minute before Haruta's eyes widened and he screamed pointing at Sabo. "Ah! SABO! No way what luck!"

Haruta grabbed the blonde and through him up to the second Moby Dick. "Set sail guys we have to hurry and make it back to pops!" Haruta didn't listen to any of the revolutionaries screaming and quickly took off heading back to east blue.


	7. Chapter 7

I do now own One Piece but I do own this plot!

* * *

Haruta quickly had the blonde boy tied up when he kept trying to escape. "Come on Sabo stop trying to escape I promise we don't mean any harm, we're going to take you back to your brothers."

Sabo glared at the boy. "I don't have any brothers…I think!" Everyone sweat dropped at that.

The commander sighed confused. "I know you're the right kid! You're from Dawn Island right?"

Sabo stopped struggling looking at the pirate confused. "How did you know that? Did I maybe know you before the accident?"

Haruta's eyes widened just now noticing at the bandages. "Ugh things just got a lot more difficult, you have amnesia?"

The blonde nodded frowning. "I was blown up by a celestial dragon, Dragon saved me and took me into the revolutionaries but…but I've been feeling restless and panicked since I woke up."

Haruta nodded. "From what I know you have two brothers both ravens names Ace and Luffy, they've been sailing all over looking for you believing Dragon kidnapped you, they both miss you very much and are planning to head into the grand line to find you."

Sabo's blue eyes were wide in shock. He had brothers? They were looking for him right now. "How old are they?"

"The youngest is Luffy and he's seven, he's always wearing a straw hat, has a scar under his eye and is a giant goofball. The other is Ace he's ten, he has freckles and raven hair, he's a hot head and is usually glaring and frowning very distrustful."

Sabo could feel the damn in his mind breaking. His brother, that's right he had two brothers. Ace, Luffy they were his sworn brothers. Sabo screamed clutching his head as his memories came back to him. Soon everything was swallowed by darkness.

-(Break)-

Bellemere couldn't help but laugh as Nami and Luffy played connect the freckles on Ace who had, had a narcoleptic attack.

It had honestly scared her to death when the oldest boy had fallen to the ground out of nowhere. She was confused when Luffy laughed pulling a marker out.

She shook her head at the two troublemakers. Those two boys were quickly growing on her. She treasured them almost as much as she treasured her two girls.

Nojiko shook her head. "You two know he's going to be furious when he wakes up right?"

Nami rolled her eyes. "Oh stop being such a party pooper Nojiko! Who cares if freckles gets mad?"

Luffy snickered. Ace groaned opening his eyes. He noticed the markers in the twos hands and glared screaming. "Luffy! Nami! I'm going to kick your ass!"

They both screamed running away from the fuming freckled boy. Nojiko shook her head at the two. Bellemere laughed as she steered the ship. Ace caught them hitting Nami on the head and pinning Luffy to the ground.

"Apologize idiot!" Luffy struggled to get free. Ace stared rubbing his knuckles on the boys head harshly.

"Ahh! Alright I'm sorry now get off!" Ace smirked smugly standing up letting the rubber idiot off the deck.

Luffy and Nami both pouted at the freckled boys who rolled his eyes. Bellemere decided to break the group up before a fight broke out. "Hey you four I can see an island up ahead."

That caught all of their attention. They all rushed to the edge of the deck looking around excited. The island was a day away from them. Then from there they would head off to the grand line.

Ace and Luffy both smiled happily. 'Sabo we're coming for you, just hang on a little longer!'

-(Break)-

Marco could see the second Moby in the distance coming in fast. It didn't take long for the giant ship to be sailing next to them.

Haruta rushed over panicked carrying a limp blonde. "I don't know what happened Marco! He was fine then started screaming and clutching his head then he just passed out!"

Marco took the kid. "Get the med bay prepped immediately, yoi!" Pirates rushed off to do as the commander said.

He carried the boy down to the med bay. A middle aged woman noticed Marco and was there in a second. "Lay the boy over here Marco, do you know what's wrong with him?"

Marco shook his head looking worried. "No he just collapsed suddenly screaming and clutching his head, yoi."

Ann the head nurse quickly took control of the situation leaving Marco standing by the door worried and confused. He hoped nothing bad would happen to their new brother.

Sabo's face scrunched up in pain. "Lu, Ace please!" Ann quickly checked the boy over.

She sighed in relief and turned to Marco smiling. "Nothing to worry about here commander the boy will be fine, he just collapsed probably from the strain of regaining his memories, he should wake up any minute now."

Marco sighed in relief as well glad to know his newest brother was alright. Sabo groaned opening his eyes. He looked around confused before shooting up in a panic.

"Ace, Luffy! No, where are they? I have to hurry up and get back to them before it's too late!" Marco placed a hand on the boys shoulder pushing him back down.

"Calm down brat before you hurt yourself. Your brothers will be fine, we'll find them and reunite you three together, yoi." Marco smiled reassuringly.

Sabo looked at the blonde hesitantly not trusting him. "Why are you after my brothers? Where are they? Are they hurt?"

Marco raised his hands to try and slow down the questions. "Calm down we were interested in meeting the youngest because of Shanks but then got roped into a goose chase to find them, they should be somewhere close to Logue town right now, as for their welling being I honestly don't know, the last I saw of them they were fine, yoi."

Sabo seemed to relax knowing his brothers weren't in any danger. "Thank god their alright. I have to hurry up and get back with them I can't believe I forgot about my own brothers!"

Sabo clenched his fists in anger at himself. He could believe he actually forgot about the two most important people to him. He now knew where the guilty feeling kept coming from.

-(Break)-

Whitebeard sat with a den, den mushi in his hands. "I'm sorry one of my brats just stole someone from your group without any explanation."

"We will be coming to retrieve Sabo as soon as possible."

Whitebeard glared at the snail. "I can not allow you to do that brat, that boy has a family who is searching for him nonstop. He belongs with his brothers and I plan on bringing him to them."

Whitebeard dared the man to disapprove of this plan. "Sabo doesn't wish to go home to his family, he doesn't want the life of a noble! We will be coming to retrieve him."

"I don't know much about the boy but I do know he has two brothers who will stop at nothing to find their brother! I will not let those three brats be separated if you wish to fight me on this then I will wage war on the revolutionaries!"

Everything was tense and silent. "I wish to speak with the boy as soon as he wakes up, I won't declare war with you until I hear from Sabo directly on what he wants."

With that Dragon hung up the snail. Whitebeard huffed and the boys rudeness. "Of course he's Garp's son, all of his family just cause me one headache after the other."

* * *

Hello readers! The review problem I think has fixed itself! I honestly don't know but they finally popped up after about three days.

Reviews:

Axxit-Thanks! I'm glad you like my story J

Yuzukikuran476- Thank you for your continuous support! I'm glad you like the story so far.

Blackthorn Ashe- Yeah I just picture Haruta as the type who act's first then asks questions later. I did kind of rush chapter five. The thing with Jinbei is in the fishman arc he had told Nami he was sorry for not doing anything about Arlong so I was wanting to save Bellemere because I really like her and I figured well what would happen if Jinbei had went to stop Arlong. But it is non-canon.

LongPastMidnight- Glad you like it J I plan on making this a very long story but it won't all be about Ace and Luffy trying to find Sabo that's probably only like the first ten or so chapters. Then I'm going to try mixing a lot of people into the Whitebeard pirates.

Bluejay Blaze- I always thought Haruta would be kind of eccentric and I was trying for some comic relief.

Lostdog200- I did kind of rush it, it's something I need to work on lol I just have a lot of plans for this story so I tend to rush things. I'm glad you like it so far though.

Guest- I haven't checked them yet.

MysticWaterWolf- Thank you I'm glad you like it J I always strive to try and make my stories original.

Karukyuu- Yeah my reviews showed up but it took three days. Nami and co I haven't decided if they will be a permanent thing or if they're just temporary. I just really liked Bellemere and wanted her to be added in for a while.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own One Piece but I do own this plot!

* * *

Ace sat with Luffy in their room on the boat. Ace looked to the younger raven grimly. "Lu as soon as we dock on this island we have to lose the girls."

Luffy pouted not liking the idea. "But Ace! Why do we have to leave them? They're nice and want to help us!"

Ace sighed thumping the boy over the head. "You rubber for brains think a little. We're going into something dangerous do you really want to bring two little girls and a woman into it? We can't drag others into our problems."

Luffy nodded Ace did have a point. He didn't want his new friends to get hurt because of him. "Alright we'll ditch them."

The two boys were broken from their scheming when Bellemere knocked on their door. "Boys come on we've docked we need to go get some supplies before heading for the grand line."

Luffy cheered rushing out of the room Ace right behind him. He noticed Bellemere had a list of things in her hands. "Hey Bellemere me and Luffy can handle getting some of the supplies you should go with the girls and look around and get some clothes for the grand line."

Bellemere looked hesitant but nodded handing them the list. "If you boys need any help just come find me and I can help."

Ace grinned nodding and grabbed Luffy's hand taking off. Luffy was pouting as he followed Ace. "Ace after we find Sabo can we go back to Cocoyashi village and stay with them?"

The freckled boy nodded. "Yeah I liked them too I bet Sabo would have liked to meet them, we'll go back to them once we find Sabo." Luffy instantly cheered up at those words.

The two boys peaked around a corner. A small boat big enough for them to steer was unoccupied. They took the chance boarding it and detaching from the docks. "Oi you brats bring my boat back right now!"

Ace smirked at the fuming fisherman. Luffy snickered as the man's face turned red.

The boys lost their grins when they saw Bellemere running towards the docks. "What do you boys think you're doing? Get back here this instant!" She was worried and panicked.

Ace frowned. "We can't bring you into our mess! You need to worry about Nami and Nojiko! What would they do if something happened to you, we're going to get our brother back then go to our new home! Back to Cocoyashi village so have faith in us and wait for us there!"

Bellemere was shouting but the two boys couldn't hear her any longer they were too far away. They both slumped down to the deck. Sometimes doing the right thing was hard.

-With the Whitebeard Pirates-

Marco lead Sabo to Whitebeards chair on the top deck. The little blonde looked up at the strongest man with no fear just unease and distrust. "What do you want from me sir?"

Whitebeard raised an eyebrow at the boy. "Boy do you wish to find your brother? Would you like to be reunited with them again?"

Sabo lowered his head, hat shadowing his eyes. "My brothers are my most important treasure, I will find them and be reunited and when we are I swear I won't ever let us be separated again!"

Sabo looked up to the captain with determination shining brightly in his eyes. Whitebeard and Marco both grinned at the boy's determination. Those were the eyes of someone who cared for their family.

Whitebeard held out a white Den, Den Mushi. "You'll need to call Dragon and tell him your choice."

Sabo nodded dialing the revolutionary leaders number. "Whitebeard I told you I didn't want to talk until I heard from Sabo."

The blonde grinned. "Hello Dragon it's Sabo."

Before Sabo could continue Dragon cut him off. "Sabo, have they hurt you at all? What is your location we'll be there are soon as we can to retrieve you?"

Sabo bit his lip. "Sir I won't be coming back to the revolutionaries, I had forgotten something important after the accident I left two very important people behind and I need to get them back before I join any organization, I hope you can understand."

There was silence on the other end before a female voice spoke out. "Sabo find your brothers and then come back to us with them! We'll be waiting for you here alright?"

Sabo smiled brightly. "You bet! I know my brothers will love it there and they'll love you and Hak too!"

They ended the call shortly after. Whitebeard was frowning though, it seemed that Dragon also wanted to take the brats.

Sabo turned to the two pirates. "So do either of you know where Ace and Luffy are at the moment?"

Marco nodded. "We just got word that they had taken a boat from Logue Town so they should be heading to reverse mountain, yoi."

Sabo nodded looking thoughtful. "Is there any way we could intercept them somehow? After they enter the grand line that is."

Marco looked over to Whitebeard and nodded. "There isn't for the whole crew but a few of us could take a smaller boat that can move mechanically and cut through the calm belt, we could probably catch up to them that way, yoi."

Sabo nodded looking to the captain. "If you can give me a ship I'll be on my way, I thank you for helping me so far."

The two looked at the boy confused. Whitebeard leaned forward. "What are you talking about brat? Marco, Thatch, Haruta, and Izo will be going with you, the calm belt is full of sea kings there's no way for you to go alone."

Sabo shook his head. "No it's alright they're my brothers so I can find them all on my own thank you anyways."

Marco shook his head. "Sorry kid but you might as well give it up, there's no way we're going to let you go out there alone, yoi."

Sabo sighed nodding. 'I'll have to sneak out when they're all busy, it shouldn't be too hard I was always better at stealth.'

Marco seemed to be the only one to notice the look in the kids eyes. He chuckled knowing the kid was planning something, he was excited to get all three boys together they would be a force to be reckoned with when they were older that he knew.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own One Piece but I do own this plot!

* * *

Sabo waited until night fell on the Moby Dick before making his move. He stuck to the shadows as he made his way up to the top deck. 'There should only be three look out's and the lookout for the front and back of the ship always slacks off.'

He nodded and snuck along the wall. Sabo tensed when he saw a door open right in front of him. The fourth division commander Thatch walked out grumbling about stupid flaming birds.

Sabo breathed a sigh of relief when the chef walked the other way not once looking back towards him. Thatch was definitely not a part of his plan at all. The chef should be sleeping.

Sabo shook his head he didn't have a choice he had to leave now and cut his brothers off or he may never catch up with them.

With that in mind the blonde continued. He made it to the back of the ship easily and grinned jumping on a boat. Sabo pulled a small knife out and cut the ropes causing the boat to plummet to the ocean.

The blonde cheered silently at his small success. He was able to get off the Moby Dick of all places without being caught.

Sabo was quick to start rowing eager to get away. He got a good distance before someone cleared their throat. Sabo jumped an inch in the air. "AHHH!"

Blue flames lit up the area and he looked behind him wide eyed. Marco and Thatch stood at the back of the ship both with stern looks and crossed arms.

Sabo was shocked he had no idea when they even got on the small boat. "W-What? How did you two get on here?"

Marco rolled his eyes. "We were following you the whole time now let's turn this ship around and go back to the Moby we'll find your brothers in time you don't need to worry, yoi."

Thatch cleared his throat. "Uh bro there might be a small or rather big problem with that."

Marco looked to where Thatch was pointing and his eyes widened. The Moby was nowhere in sight. "W-What? Where did the ship go? We couldn't have been talking that long for the Moby to just disappear, yoi!"

Sabo groaned shaking his head. 'Great now I'm stuck with these two, damn they'll just get in my way! I'll have to ditch them as soon as I can.'

Thatch sighed pulling out a map. "Look Marco there an island that's supposed to be uninhabited about a day away why don't we go there and then from there we can figure out what to do."

Marco and Sabo both couldn't believe that the usually idiotic chef was actually making sense. Marco stepped forward worried. "Oi Thatch are you feeling alright, yoi?"

Thatch glared slapping the man's hands away. "Shut up Marco! I can be smart when I want to!"

Sabo grinned the two almost reminded him of Ace and Luffy when they got into their scuffles.

-With Luffy and Ace-

Luffy laid on the deck starring up at the sky. "Ne Ace isn't it supposed to be really hard to get into the grand line?"

Ace looked up from the map he was looking at. Ace bit his lip nodding. "Yeah we have to go through reverse mountain and it's known for sinking thousands of ships a year."

Luffy nodded before sitting up. "Hey Ace when we get Sabo back I have an idea but I won't tell you until Sabo's here as well! Shihihihi."

The freckled boy grinned nodding secretly glad the younger boy had said when and not if when concerning Sabo. Ace looked at his little brother fondly they would get Sabo and they'd be whole again Ace knew it.

"We have one more stop before going to reverse mountain, it's an abandoned island but it has lots of wild animals so we can stock up on food while we're there and do a little training." Luffy's eyes lit up at the idea of an adventure.

The young boy cheered throwing his fists into the air. "Yay! When do we get there? I can't wait for an island adventure!"

Ace rolled his eyes at the younger boy. "We'll get there in about a day maybe sooner if we get good wind." Luffy was eager to get to the mystery island. Plus, it also meant they were getting closer to Sabo as well.

-One day later-

"Oi Luffy I can see the island up ahead!" Ace grinned when the younger boy ran out excited. The boy had stars in his eyes at the thought of having an island adventure.

Luffy jumped around excitedly. Right when their boat hit sand the boy jumped off. He made to run into the jungle but Ace grabbed him by the back of his shirt. "Rubber for brains don't go running off like that! We need to stick together idiot! What if something happened to you out here alone?"

Luffy pouted but knew his brother was right. "Sorry, I was just excited about seeing a new island."

Ace sighed losing his anger. "It's alright I'm just worried after losing Sabo I don't think I can handle losing you as well."

The young raven brightened up at those words. It just meant Ace cared about him! "Shihihi Ace is the best!" Ace blushed lightly at those words before marching away.

"Let's just go look around and try to find some food, the sooner we stock up the sooner we can get back to Sabo!" Luffy cheered his agreement running up next to his brother.

The brothers were both unaware of the small ship that just docked on the other side of the island at the same time as them.

-(Break)-

Marco felt a sigh of relief leave him when they docked at an island. The little blonde boy had been grating on his nerves along with his idiotic brother.

Marco pointed to the chef glaring. "I'm going to go patrol the area and make sure no one's around you keep an eye on Sabo do not let him run off, yoi."

Thatch rolled his eyes and shooed him away. "Stupid turkey I can watch after one little kid, don't need him lecturing me."

Sabo snickered at the two adults. The blonde looked off into the jungle he had a feeling he should go in there. "Hey Thatch we should go explore!"

Thatch looked to the boy and shook his head. "Nope sorry little guy but Marco said to stay put I'm sure he'll let us explore when he gets back."

The blonde sighed shaking his head. "I never would have pegged you as a downer, you seemed like a cool person plus being a commander and all I assumed you could take care of yourself and a small kid on an island in east blue of all places, I guess I was wrong, I'm sure Marco won't have a problem taking me out to search."

Sabo grinned smugly when he could see the cook about to blow. "No way am I letting the turkey beat me in this! Aright let's go explore the island! I'm sure I can handle whatever gets thrown at me anyways."

The two jumped off the small dingy. Sabo snickered quietly the chef was almost as easy as Ace to manipulate. The blonde knew he had to hurry because Marco would be back soon and he'd be pissed.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own One Piece but I do own this plot!

* * *

Ace could believe his luck, of course his little brother could never do anything he asked. All he wanted was for the boy to not run off on his own but of course he looked away for only a second and his brother was gone.

Ace looked up sharply when he heard someone muttering to themselves. He cursed diving into the bushes next to him. He peaked his head out wanting to know what he was dealing with.

The freckled boy felt dread pool in the pit of his stomach. Of course of all people it would have to be Whitebeards first division commander. Ace cursed his horrible luck sometimes. He needed to find Luffy and fast before this overgrown pineapple took his brother.

Ace waited holding his breath as the blonde passed by his bush. He watched him intently waiting for the blonde to get far enough away from him so he could sneak away.

-(Break)-

Sabo followed behind Thatch almost annoyed. The cook just didn't know how to stay quiet. It's like he's never heard of the word before. Sabo couldn't believe how unlucky he was.

He sighed deeply glancing around at his surroundings. He knew it would probably be easy to lose the cook. He grew up in a similar terrain to this islands so he could disappear in seconds. But he need to make sure they got far enough away from the boat, he needed it to get off this island.

Thatch cut through some tree's, this humidity was going to ruin his hair and he was not happy about it in the least. The cook didn't even notice when the little blonde he was supposed to be watching slipped away into the tree's.

Thatch only realized something wrong when he didn't hear the kid's footsteps behind him. He turned and his eyes widened comically before he screamed. "Oh my god Marco's going to kill me!"

The cook couldn't believe his luck, how could he a commander lose a child in the jungle? He looked around worriedly. "Sabo! Hey come where are you? Seriously Marco's going to kill me if you disappear on me?" There was nothing but silence and Thatch felt like hitting his head on a tree.

"What's wrong mister? Are you lost? Are you hungry? I bet your hungry!" Thatch looked over once again shocked. Standing in front of him was a young kid with a straw hat.

Thatch didn't know whether he should scream in frustration of jump for joy, he'd lost one kid but he'd found the other. If this one was here, then the freckled hot head should be close by somewhere.

Thatch smiled weakly at the boy. "I lost my friend but no I'm not lost and I'm not hungry either but thank you for worrying about me."

Luffy nodded smiling brightly. He was happy when the people around him were happy. The young raven looked around curiously he knew his brother was probably going to be really mad at him for running off on his own but he hadn't meant to, he got distracted by something shiny off in the distance and next thing he knew he was here.

Luffy turned about to head back off into the jungle to hopefully find his brother but was stopped. "Ah wait!"

The young raven stopped looking back at the cook confused. Thatch laughed nervously he didn't know how to make the kid stay and if he tipped him off about who he was the kid would most likely fight him. "Um do you think maybe you could try and help me find my friend?"

Thatch waited for the kid to deny him but that never happened. Luffy smiled brightly nodding excitedly and determined. "Yosh! I'll help you find your friend! Leave it to me! Shihihihi." Luffy marched off into the jungle with Thatch following behind him.

-(Break)-

Ace was up in a tree looking down at two people. 'Why does that little rubber brained idiot always have to attract trouble wherever he goes?'

Ace was watching Luffy walk through the jungle with an older man who was most likely with the flaming turkey. Ace groaned rubbing a hand down his face, taking care of Luffy was definitely a two-person job, he couldn't wait till he got Sabo back and they could split Luffy duty between themselves.

Now Ace had to somehow figure out how to get Luffy away from the pompadour haired man. He knew he couldn't just reveal himself, he'd be caught too quickly and that would be bad for both him and Luffy.

Ace sighed running a hand through his hair. Luffy was simple minded so it should be easy to get him away from the odd man. Ace grinned taking out a knife he had on him. He looked up and reflected the light right at Luffy.

-(Break)-

Luffy was swinging a stick around as he marched through the jungle. The weird pom-pom guy was trudging behind him mumbling to himself. Luffy stopped when something shined in his eyes.

Luffy grunted shielding his eyes. He looked down seeing something shining on the ground. Luffy lunged at it but it moved right before he could get it. The light kept moving and Luffy took off running after it not even noticing that he was leaving Thatch behind.

Said man had been mumbling to himself and looking at his feet. He stopped when he ran face first into a tree. Thatch groaned rubbing his sore nose, he looked up and his eyes widened. "What the hell! Where did the kid go he was just here!"

Thatch groaned holding his head in his hands. "Man Marco's going to kill me for this!"

"You got that right, yoi." Thatch screamed jumping. He turned around and blinked confused. Marco had Sabo but there was a rope around the boy's wrist connected to Marco's.

Sabo was completely annoyed he had almost gotten away but Marco just happened to show up last minute and caught him.

Thatch shrugged off his confusion. "Anyways Marco the other two kid are on this island! I just had the straw hat brat but he disappeared! Like one minute he was there the next he was gone!"

Sabo's eyes lit up excitedly. "Ace and Luffy are here? What are we waiting for we need to go find them! Oh and you can't ever take your eyes off Luffy or disaster soon follows, that's why taking care of Luffy is a two-person job."

Sabo was extremely happy to know he was really close to his brothers. Marco sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "Alright fine let's go find them before they take off again, yoi."


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own One Piece but I do own this plot! Sorry for the wait!

* * *

Ace was dragging Luffy as he ran towards the shore. He knew they would have to get out of there and fast or those two commanders would catch up with them.

When they broke through the trees and brush the freckled raven grinned in triumph. "Hurry up Lu we need to hurry up and get out of here before those pirates come back for us."

Luffy looked back at the woods hesitant. "Ne Ace I feel like we should wait, something feels funny and I feel like if we leave we'll miss something important."

Ace looked at his younger brother conflicted. He knew better than anyone that if Luffy felt something it was usually correct, but they really couldn't afford to waste any more time.

Shaking his head Ace pulled Luffy onto their small boat. "I'm sorry Lu, usually I'd believe you but we really can't afford to waste any more time than what we already have, we have to find Dragon and get Sabo back."

Luffy nodded agreeing with his older brother. They pushed their boat away from the shore. Luffy's eyes stayed on the island watching the shore line intently.

He gasped in shock eyes wide. "Ace! Ace come here quick!"

Ace rushed to Luffy's side worried the younger boy had hurt himself somehow while his back was turned. Luffy was pointing at the shore grinning stupidly tears in his eyes.

The freckled boy looked over and his eyes widened in shock. At the edge of the shoreline Sabo stood face urgent waving his arms wildly. Ace felt rage fill him, if Sabo was there then that meant the Whitebeard pirates had taken him, they somehow took him from Dragon.

Ace ran to the steering wheel turning it sharply. Sabo jumped into the sea starting to swim towards them and that just made them try to go fast. Luffy was crying and cheering jumping around.

"Luffy use your power and grab Sabo!" Luffy nodded winding his arm up and threw it forward. He sunk to the ground exhausted but Sabo grabbed the arm and Ace pulled hard making Luffy's arm start rushing towards them.

Sabo cheered when he crashed into his brothers. They were all crying even Ace let a few tears fall. Luffy wrapped them all up in his rubbery arms giant tears falling from his eyes.

The blonde smiled fondly at his younger brother, glad to finally be with his family again.

Ace pulled away looking to his blonde brother seriously. "How did you get away from those two commanders? Where have you been this whole time? Are you alright you're not too hurt, are you?"

Sabo blinked at the rapid-fire questions from the freckled raven. He grinned the gap in his teeth showing. "Well I just out smarted them, at first I was with the revolutionaries and then I was taken by the Whitebeard pirates, I'm not too hurt but I did have some scars left over from my ship being blown to pieces by that celestial dragon."

Ace grit his teeth eyes shining in anger. "When I see those bastards again I swear I'll beat them all to hell!"

Luffy nodded shouting his agreement, they couldn't forgive anyone who tried breaking up their little family.

The blonde made his way to the wheel turning them around. "Right now, we need to hurry up and get as far from this island as we can, my little trap won't last forever and we do not want to be around when they get free."

-Break-

Earlier:

Sabo was leading the group, he knew he had to get away from them somehow but he needed to trap them. Lucky for him he had managed to set a few traps up before Marco was able to get to him.

Sabo took a sharp turn and the two commanders kept up with him easily making the small blonde want to pout at how strong the two were.

The young boy grabbed a piece of rope as he ran by pulling it. Thatch screamed loudly as he got a pile of coconuts thrown on him from above. He struggled trying to move and get out of them.

The noise made Marco stop and he turned eyes widen and worried. "Thatch! Are you alright, yoi?"

The blonde commander took a step and soon found himself hanging upside down with his energy sapped completely. Sabo stood in front of the two smiling. "Sorry to be doing this to you but I need to find my brothers and for some reason you lot want Luffy as his big brother I can't let any harm come to him!"

With that being said the younger blonde turned around and took off running hoping he could make it in time to stop his brothers from leaving without him.

Marco watched him go through sleepy eyes. Having sea stone of him was really draining and tiring. "Thatch you need to hurry up and get out so you can get me out, yoi!"

Thatch shot a glare to his blonde brother. "What does it look like I'm trying to do?! I don't know what that brat did but these things are hard to get off!"

The cook kept trying to stand up only to fall back down. Marco groaned in irritation, he couldn't believe he let his guard down and got tricked by a little kid, he knew he'd never hear the end of this.

Marco decided he should try to get free of his own trap instead of putting it all off on his brother. The blonde pulled himself up grabbing the hidden dagger in his back pocket.

With the knife in between the beaded sea stone Marco started trying to cut the rope. It fell away easily making the blonde hit the ground hard knocking the air out of his lungs.

Marco groaned rolling over to try and stand up. He felt his energy returning and was immensely grateful for it. "Thatch I got myself free, yoi."

Thatch grunted his acknowledgment still trying to free himself of the devil coconuts. Marco pulled himself up and made his way to his brother.

He reached his hand out trying to grab the cook. Thatch grabbed his hand and pulled. Marco's eyes widened in shock as he lost his balance falling forward into the pile of coconuts.

"Thatch you idiot! Why would you pull me down with you, yoi?!" Marco felt his eye twitching in annoyance completely done with all of this stuff happening to him lately.

Thatch looked over to him apologetically. "Sorry Marco I just thought you'd be able to handle all my weight is all."

Marco grunted and turned kicking Thatch who flew out of the pile of coconuts. The cook groaned in pain holding his stomach. "Did you have to kick me so hard?"

Marco smirked slightly shrugging. "I didn't have to no but I did so deal with it and help me out of this so we can grab those brats and take them to pops, yoi."

Thatch rolled his eyes before pulling his blonde brother out of the coconut pit. Marco dusted himself off and turned towards the direction to the shore. "Let's hurry and find those brats before they get too far away, yoi."


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own One Piece but I do own this plot! Thanks to everyone who is still reading this! Let me know if there's anything specific your hoping to see in this story, I need some idea's!

* * *

Luffy refused to leave his blonde brothers side, he stayed wrapped around him some tears still in his eyes. Sabo couldn't find it in himself to really care though, he had missed his brothers.

Ace was watching the island intensely, making sure they weren't being followed and that the two commanders were still there.

There was a loud call that sounded like a bird and Ace's eyes widened in shock and slight fear as he could see a giant Phoenix coming towards them fast

Ace ran over to his brothers as they all pulled out a pipe standing back to back. "It's the blonde one that's coming, I don't know where his partner is though. Do not let your guard down!"

The brothers were tense waiting for something to happen. Marco half transformed where only his arms were still wings of fire. "Stop trying to run, just come back with us and meet pops that's all we want, yoi!"

Ace scowled tightening his grip on his pipe. "Like hell you bastard! We are going anywhere with you lot!"

Marco sighed scanning the three and trying to think of a plan to get the boys where he wanted them. His eyes landed on the youngest, he could see how both Ace and Sabo seemed to stand a little more in front of him.

Marco hated what he was about to do but he couldn't think of any better plan, he knew if he could get one he could the rest of them to follow him.

Marco changed his feet into talons and swooped down heading right for the youngest.

The two oldest realized a second too late what the blonde commander was planning. They spun around both reaching out for their youngest. "Luffy!"

The first division commander snatched the younger boy pulling him high up into the air. Luffy shouted in surprise before starting to struggle. "Let go of me! I'm not food you can't eat me!"

In a different situation Marco might have laughed at the boy's statement but he was essentially kidnapping a boy from his family, this was no time to be laughing. "If you want him back then come back to the island, he'll be there unharmed I promise, yoi."

With that being said Marco turned away from the two boys and took off flying back towards the island, he knew by the time he got back Whitebeard would be there, or really close.

Ace and Sabo could do nothing as they watched their little brother being taken from them. Ace clenched his fists tight in anger and screamed punching the mast.

Blood seeped down Ace's knuckles snapping Sabo out from his daze. The blonde grabbed some bandages rushing over to his brother. "Ace, don't go hurting yourself idiot! We need to be a top strength if we're going to get Luffy back."

The freckled boy was glaring darkly in the general area that the blonde took off with his baby brother. "I swear I won't ever forgive them for this! First they take you and now they took Luffy!"

Sabo nodded along, he was just as mad and worried as Ace was, but he knew he needed to stay calm and think clearly, they needed a plan, a really good plan if they were going to get their baby brother back.

Sabo finished patching his brother up and they locked eyes both determined. "Don't worry Ace, we WILL get Luffy back, no matter what it takes!"

Ace nodded agreeing with his brother's statement, they raven couldn't believe their luck, they just got Sabo back and now they lost Luffy. Ace clenched his fists. "Don't worry Lu, we're coming."

-(Break)-

Marco dropped down on the deck of the Moby Dick. He released his hold on the little raven-haired boy.

Luffy jerked away from the blonde and put his back to the railing. He glared raising his fists. "You all better get back! When my brothers find me, they're going to kick your ass!"

There was a sort of rumbling vibration and Luffy looked towards the cause. A giant of a man stood in front of him. "Gurarara! Cheeky little brat, there's nothing for you to worry about, my sons won't bring any harm to you."

Luffy looked the man over amazed, he had never seen someone so huge before! Luffy shook his head, he couldn't lose focus now! "Let me go! You can't just kidnap me you jerk!"

Whitebeard looked shocked that the little bundle of energy had the nerve to shout at him. Most grown men cowered in fear at the sight of him.

Marco stood next to the old man frowning slightly when the boy didn't let his guard down. He still felt incredibly bad for having taken the boy like that, but he didn't know what else to do at the time.

Whitebeard sat in front of the little raven. "What's your name brat?" The older man was honestly very curious about this young boy.

Luffy didn't think twice before blurting his name out. "My names Monkey D Luffy! I'm gonna be king of the pirates!"

Everything was silent for a few moments before the crew erupted into loud laughter. Luffy frowned at the group glaring slightly. "Shut up you jerks! I will be king of the pirates! Shanks believes in me and so do my brothers!"

At the mention of the red haired yonko the crew went into silence, staring at the boy in slight shock.

Whitebeard just then noticed the straw hat on the boy back. "Boy you just said Shanks, so do you know how he lost his arm?"

Luffy tensed up slightly before he started sweating and looked to the side puckering his lips and avoiding eye contact. "N-No idea."

The crew nearly fell over at how badly the boy was at lying. All of them were thinking the same thing. 'What a horrible liar!'

Whitebeard grinned laughing. "What a cheeky little brat! There's nothing for you to worry about boy we won't do anything to harm you or Shanks, I was only curious how such a great man could lose his arm."

A random crew member in the crowd shouted out. "If he was so great he wouldn't have lost his arm so easily right?"

The crew member was new and was honestly curious not having ever met the red haired yonko. Before Whitebeard could reprimand the guy, the young raven had jumped up glaring heatedly. "Shanks is the best! He saved my life when a stupid bandit tried throwing me in the water! Don't disrespect Shanks like that! He's the best pirate ever!"

Everything was once again silent as the crew took in what the little boy had said. Before anyone could do or say anything they were interrupted by a loud shouting. "Oi you bastards! Give me back my little brother!"

Ace stood on the figure head arms crossed and glowering at the pirates high above him, his eyes were hardened with hatred, no one took his brothers from him! He was going to save Luffy no matter what!


End file.
